Home for Christmas
by singergal114
Summary: Robin is going home for Christmas and brings Starfire. What will his parents think of her? R&R to find out!
1. Home for Christmas

Home for Christmas

The phone was ringing. Robin looked at the caller I.D and pressed the talk button.

"Hi Mom! How are you?" he asked. Robin looked at me, mouthed one second, and then walked through the double doors into the living room. I slid over and opened one of the doors slightly open so I could hear Robin's end of the conversation.

"Mom, you know how I'm coming home for Christmas? Well, I'm going to bring my girlfriend." He listened for a moment and then spoke louder.

"Her name is Starfire. Not 'that girl'. And I'm not using her, Mom. I really love her," Robin said angrily. I never knew that Robin told his parents about us. But my heart fluttered when he said he loved me.

"I'm coming tomorrow. And I'm bringing her. That's final." Robin pushed the end button and sighed loudly.

Starfire, you can come in now." I walked into the room and sat down next to him on the couch. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Your parents hate me and they haven't even met me yet." I said softly.

"They don't hate you," Robin said. "They just haven't met you yet. And when they do, I know they'll love you as much as I do." He turned towards me and kissed me softly, surprising me.

"I'll pack my stuff tonight," I said.

"We're leaving at ten tomorrow morning so we can get there by dinner time. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I'll wake you up tomorrow," Robin said, yawning. He kissed me again and walked over to the elevator.

"I love you!" I called to him. He turned.

"I love you too. Good night and I'll see you in the morning." And Robin closed the elevator doors.

Is it good? R&R so I know whether or not to go on with this Christmas story! TTYL,

Nikki


	2. On the Road

**On the Road**

"Starfire. Wake up!" Robin said. I turned over and became face to face with him.

"Good morning to you too. What time is it?" I looked at my clock and realized that it was past time to leave for Robin's house.

"Whoa! Why didn't you wake me up before?" I asked, throwing the covers off me and scrambling around to pack my suitcase.

"Well, I tried to but you kept whacking me on the head saying that you were tired and needed more sleep," Robin said, rubbing the back of his head. "Finish packing your suitcase and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." And he walked out of the room.

I finally finished packing all of my stuff and flew down the stairs in a hurry. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured orange juice into it. After a few minutes of gulping and drinking, Robin told me about our plans.

"Okay, so were going to leave and go on the bus." I gave him a grimace. "I know, I know but I don't have enough money for us to go in a cab. I'm sorry. Anyways, we get on the bus and we get off at Park Way Drive. And from there we get on another bus and get off at Meriwether Place. That's where I live." I gave him a smile and finished the rest of my juice.

"And then I get to meet your parents, right?" I asked. Well, duh! I thought. What at stupid question to ask, Starfire.

"Um, yeah that's kinda why were going there. And also to spend Christmas with my parents but yes, you are going to meet them. Go and get your stuff and then we'll leave." I ran upstairs to grab my suitcase and came back down. Robin had his blue suitcase also and we went outside to wait for the shuttle to take us to land. When it came, Robin and I sat down next to each other towards the back of the shuttle.

On land, Robin and I walked to the bus stop that was closest to the shuttle area. Then we waited. And waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally the bus came. It was huge, silver and said Greyhound on the side. Robin went on first and paid for both of us. We walked toward the middle of the bus and sat down after shoving our suitcases in the luggage rack above our heads.

"These seats are so soft! They make my butt feel really good after sitting in the shuttle for ten minutes," I whispered to Robin. He laughed and I giggled back.

After fifteen minutes, I started to get bored. So I played a game with myself that I called I spy. I looked out the window at things that I've never seen before and tried to imagine them on the Teen Titan Island. Finally, I got tired and fell asleep against Robin.

Robin and Starfire really like each other don't they? Have fun reading and I'll update after I finish! TTYL,

Nikki


	3. We're There

**We're There  
**

I was just dreaming about Robin when I heard his voice. I woke up from my dream.

"We're getting off. Get your bag and we need to get on the next bus," Robin said. I lazily stood up and grabbed my bag off of the shelf. I walked to the front of the bus in front of Robin and stepped off the bus into the sunshine of the day.

"Gosh, you should have told me to bring sunglasses. Where are we?" I asked, squinting in the bright sunlight. Robin stepped down and shields his eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Well, I actually don't know where we are but I know which bus to get on. That one! Let's go," Robin said, pointing and then taking my hand and pulling me alongside of him. We stopped at another Greyhound bus and Robin paid our fare again. This time, I went on the bus first so I got the inside seat. Bu the same thing happened as last time. I fell asleep again.

The bus pulled to a stop outside of a huge tan house. Robin and I got off and thanked the driver. Then the bus pulled away, leaving just me and Robin looking at the enormous house in front of us.

"Well, want to go inside?" Robin asked, a smile creeping on his face. He took my hand in his and guided me to the front door. He rang the doorbell.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I know it's short but I really don't have much time these days to type on my computer! R&R! TTYL,

Nikki


	4. Robin's Parents

**Robin's Parents**

A woman opened the door. She had short, curly, black hair and was wearing a pink sweater with tan pants. Robin's mom had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Robin! How are you, dear? And this must be Starfire. How are you doing, honey?" She took my hand in hers and pulled me inside, leaving Robin to close the door behind us. Already I could tell that she was going to be talking all the way through dinner.

"I am Anne, Robin's mother. And this is Don, Robin's father." She motioned me into a room, and judging by how many computers were in it, I could tell this was where they did most of their work. Sitting at a desk in a chair was Robin's father. He had dark brown hair that was cut into a short buzz cut and hew was wearing a green vest over a blue sweater. I could tell by the way he peered at the computer screen that he was very smart.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Starfire." He stood up and reached for my hand. We shook and he walked towards the door.

"Are you two just starving? You must have had a long day of traveling. How about we go get dinner?" Don led us into the dining room, where there were four plates set at the table as well as sparkling silverware and candles. I looked down at my frayed jeans and my Beatles t-shirt and realized I was under dressed. Robin looked fine, though. He was wearing a tan sweater that had red stripes in it and tan dress pants. I never realized how cute he can look all dressed up.

I sat down next to Robin, with Anne sitting across from me and Don sitting to my left. A maid came out and poured soup into our bowls that were sitting on our plates. I picked up my spoon and took a cautious bite of it. Suprisingly, it tasted really good.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Anne asked me.

"Um, I really don't know. I guess it's been a few weeks." I looked down at my soup. Magically, the soupbowl had dissapered and in place of it was a plate filled with green salad. I picked up my fork and ate a few bites. There was a roll on the plate as well and I ate that too.

"Isn't Mom a great cook?" I looked up. Robin was smiling at me.

"Your mom made this? Wow, I wish someone could make stuff like this at home." I said.

"We haven't even gotton to dinner yet. How about I take you on a tour of the house?" Robin asked. I nodded and got up.

"We're going to finish dinner soon so don't take too long," Anne said. We nodded and Robin grabbed my hand and lead me out of the dining room.

Like it? I'm sorry I havent written in a LONG time but it is worth it? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!

Nikki


	5. The House

**The House**

Robin lead me into the living room. There was a soft fire in the fireplace and it cast a glow on the wall. I sat down on the couch and felt the soft leather with my hands.

"It's so nice here. Compared to the stuff at our place." I stood up.

"Can I go see your room?" Robin took my hand again and lead me up a staircase into a landing. He turned to the right and opened a door.

"Sorry it's a little messy. I haven't been her for awhile but I told my mom to keep it just as I left it." I looked around. The walls were a light blue color that was lighter than the deep blue bedspread. And compared to her room, it wasn't messy at all. He had a T.V set up on his dresser and an X box connected to it with two controllers hanging off the side. I went over and looked at the game that was being played last time.

"Hey, can you teach me to play Mario Kart Grand Pre? I've never played it before." I said as I picked up one of the controllers.

"Sure. But you might want to hold it the right way first." He laughed, then took the controller from my hands, turned it over, and placed it back in my hands again.

"Robin! Starfire! If you want to get home at a decent time tonight you might want to come and get eating!" Don called up the stairs.

"Maybe next time I can show you how to play. And you might want to close your eyes for a second." I was about to ask why when he placed his lips to mine and kissed me. We pulled apart and he took my hand in his.

"I have something for you but I don't want to sound like I'm bribing you or anything." He looked down and in his hand was a beautiful silver ring that had a diamond on it.

"I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Starfire." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me once more.

The rest of the night flew by fast. I wore the ring the whole time. When we got home that night, Robin gave me a tight hug and then a kiss.

"I love you Starfire. And Merry Christmas." He kissed me one last time before going into his room and shutting the door.

I went into my room and quickly changed into my pajamas. The moonlight was shining through my window and I could see by it's light. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It was beautiful with a diamond in the middle and three smaller diamonds on each side. I kissed the ring and pulled the covers over my head, falling fast asleep.

I wanted to add the ring because it seemed like a nice ending. Like it? Or is it bad? R&R please!

Nikki


End file.
